The Show Must Go On
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: When Jeff Hardy is forced into couciling, there is someone.. Interesting he meets along the way. After a life of heart breaks, empty promises and betrayal, how does he cope? JeffHardy/? SLASH. M/M. Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

__

He stared at me with his dark, empty eyes. Emptiness, blankness.. That's all i saw. That's all i ever saw. No one could ever look at me with the same gorgeous, love filled eyes he had done only days again..

_No one._

_But, where had they gone?_

_Where had he gone?_

_Who was this in front of me? What had they done with him? The one i loved.. The one i needed to survive in this cruel, dark world. Where had he gone?_

_"Its over." He finally spoke, looking me dead in the eye with the most hard look I'd received from someone in a long, long time._

_That's when i finally broke down, fell down to my knees and let the tears fall._

_"No.. Please no.." I begged, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "I can change.. I can change.."_

_By now I'd crawled over to him on all fours, clinging onto his leg as he held onto the handle of the door. _

_I was so pathetic._

_"Please.. Don't leave me.. I'll do anything. Anything!" _

_I started to choke on my tears, more of them falling out of my eyes quicker and quicker by every passing moment._

_"Please.. I'm begging you.."_

_He simply stared at me with his hard, empty eyes._

_He wasn't staying. He wouldn't stay for me.._

_Who ever did?_

_I looked at him, before reaching up and unbuckling the belt that held his jeans up. I tugged it off, before trying to work on the button on his jeans, fumbling with my fingers._

_"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He yelled at me._

_I didn't even bother to cover myself as he shoved me backwards, sending me into the hard wall. I sunk down and stared at the fury building up on his face.. The fire burning in those olive eyes. I looked down at the floor. I couldn't face the disgust on his features.._

_"Please.." I whispered._

_He scoffed as he looked at me._

_"You.. You, are nothing more than a pathetic street tramp.." He snarled. "I'm not gay, and i never will be."_

_I shook my head... No. No. No.. He didn't mean that. _

_He didn't mean that! _

_"Finished." He spat his last word, before walking out the door and slamming it behind him._

_I finally looked up, a choke escaping my throat before i broke down into tears.. _

_"No.."_

* * *

Your probably wondering what's going on.. And what the fuck you are reading about..

First off, my name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy..

And this..

This is my life.

I welcome you to come along for the ride of it all..

A life full of so many empty promises and heart brakes, its shocking a person hasn't simply dropped dead from it all.

But, whatever you choose, always remember..

_The show must go on.._


	2. Chapter 2

"No!"

I continued to scream as loud as my lungs would let me. I continued to kick my legs out rapidly, thrashing them about madly for some sort of way to escape.

Matt simply growled lowly in response as he, Shannon and Kimo kept their grip on me tightly.

I shook my madly, kicking my legs out harder before catching Kimo right in the jaw. I quickly captured the moment, trying to make my feet touch the ground.

I struggled against Matts grip, eventually getting a free arm and elbowing Shannon somewhere..

_Run! Fucking run!_ The voices screamed inside of my head.

Closing my eyes for a moment, i quickly ran as fast as my legs could carry me at that very moment..

I couldn't hear the yells of my name.

I couldn't hear Matt yelling at the others to go after me..

But..

I did feel someone tackle me to the floor.

_Get out! Don't be a fucking failure and get the fuck up and away!_

The voices continued to scream in my mind.. I couldn't shake them away. As much as i wanted to, i just couldn't. I hated them, but at the same time..

I **_needed_** them.

My legs thrashed out wildly again, hoping of catching whoever pinned my arms behind me and sat on my back..

No such luck..

_You failure! You fucking failure!_

I winced at the screams that echoed throughout my mind again.. No.. I wasn't a failure.

I wasn't.

_Yes you are!_

A low whimper escaped my throat as i slowly looked up, my eyes locking with Shannon's..

Who knew the little bastard could run so fast?!

I looked down at the concern in his eyes.. I couldn't face it..

I just couldn't.

_He doesn't care about you! No one does!_

No.. Thats not true.

_NO ONE!_

I could feel the tears fill up in my bright green eyes as my face looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Jeff.. But, this is for the best.."

I didn't even bother to look up at the sound of my older brothers voice, already knowing his eyes where looking at the newest incidents on my wrists.

I didn't even bother to fight against him as he slowly picked me up and put me in the backseat of his car, locking it as he shut the door.

I just simply hunched my shoulders over and stared down at the car floor, finally allowing the tears to slowly fall from my eyes..

_And guess what? No one ever will._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;; Everything in **_Italics_ **Is the voices inside Jeff's head..**

* * *

"So.. Jeffrey, why are you here today?"

I simply stared at the old woman in front of me with a blank, lost expression.

God, i hated it when people called me Jeffrey.. My name was Jeff dammit!

J-E-F-F!!

Maybe i should tell her that?

_Don't you fucking say a word._

I jumped back at the sudden growl in my head, cringing and shaking my head..

No, go away!

Go away!

_How you gunna make me?_

I'll make you! This is my fucking head! I'll do what i want with it!

Okay.. That was a lie, there was no way in hell that these voices were going..

God, i felt like a rainbow haired version of Orton.

_Oh yeah? You and what army? Huh, pretty boy?_

A shiver ran down my spine at that..

That nickname..

That fucking nick name.

_Pretty boy.. You don't like that huh? Get fucking use to it, you pretty little slut._

I covered my ears with my hands and shook my head side to side, a eardrum bursting scream leaving my lips.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

My hands stayed firmly over my ears as i continued to scream..

"JUST FUCKING STOP IT!!"

I only just realised now that the old woman in front of me was staring with wide, slightly scared eyes and her hand was reaching towards the large red button on her left.

I looked at her before finally breaking down into tears.

My shoulders shook.

My throat stung.

Tears blurred up all of my vision.

I wrapped my arms around my legs tightly and brought them up to my chest, shaking harder as i continued to sob.

I couldn't handle this anymore..

I couldn't keep living like this..

It was all too much.

Eventually, I gave a sniff and wiped my red eyes, looking up at the old woman once again..

She was.. smiling?

"So.. Jeff, please tell me.. Why are you here today?" She asked once again, her voice quiet.

I looked down at the floor as my teeth bit down on my bottom lip, hard.

Why did i feel the sudden urge to just tell her everything?

"It.."

_Don't you fucking dare!_

"It.."

_I swear, I'll make your life a living nightmare! Don't you fucking say one word!_

"It all started when I turned 14.."


	4. Chapter 4

"You really wanna' know? You really wanna know what made me so fucked up like this? So.. Pathetic.."

_Feel free to start from the beginning bitch, you know you'll be here for years on end.. Just like they all said, your just a pretty, pathetic little slut. _

Jeff cringed inwardly.

He wasn't a slut..

He wasn't..

He looked up with his jade green eyes, locking eyes with the woman as she simply stayed silent with one nod.

Jeff sighed and looked down at the vans on his feet, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I thought he was different then all of the others.. Honestly, i did.. I was just 14.."

He blinked hard to repress tears, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I met him over the Internet.. I know, how stupid am i? But he seemed so kind.. So.. Funny! He lived down south and was traveling up here for a while with some of his friends.. He was only here for one week. We met up every day.. And then.."

He paused.

"On the last day, he just changed.. There was this look in his eye as we met up.."

* * *

Flashback.

_A 14 year old Jeff grinned to himself as he skipped through the streets, breathing in the country air as he headed towards one of the hotels near the middle of towns. _

_A knee length black skirt hugged his hips and flowed down, green patterns running along at the bottom.. _

_It matched his eyes. _

_A green belt wrapped around his waist and a black corset wrapped around his chest tightly.._

_It was a shock that he could actually breathe in that thing._

_Carelessly, he ignored all the weird looks he got from people he passed, a low giggle leaving his lips as he walked inside of the hotel that was now in front of him._

_Blonde hair fell over his bright green eyes as he walked towards the elevator.._

_Dave should be expecting him about now._

_He waited impatiently, his foot tapping against the floor below him before a grin lit up his features as the sudden 'ding' meant that he was finally on the floor._

_Actually running out of the lift, he looked around for the number 213 before skipping over and knocking on it._

_He waited.._

_"Hey Dave!" He chirped as he opened the door._

_Dave blinked back in slight surprise at the look of Jeff, a slow smirk forming onto his features before he grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, hard._

_Jeff rubbed the top of his arm with a slight pout as Dave kicked the door close, not hearing the lock go._

_"What was that for?" He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest._

_Dave simply circled him, his dark eyes running up and down Jeff's slender figure._

_"..Dave.." _

_A hint of confusion could he heard in the Youngest Hardy's voice._

_Dave snapped his eyes up to Jeff's, a smirk still placed on his face._

_"I know you wanted me.. I knew it."_

_Jeff frowned._

_Wait.. What?!_

_"And then you arrive like this.."_

_Dave trailed off, his tongue running over his top lip._

_"W..What are you talking about?"_

_And in reply, Dave shoved everything off of the coffee table, ignoring the smashes as he grabbed Jeff and shoved him down onto the table, forcing him to turn over.._

_And that.._

_Was the night that Jeff Nero Hardy was brutally raped by Dave Bautista.._


	5. Chapter 5

I _wouldn't_ cry.

**No.**

I **refuse** to.

I refused to let the emotions get to me.

Get me, and slowly drag me under.

Never..

Wiping my eyes almost violently, I winced slightly at the shooting pain that suddenly ran through my head.

At least there wouldn't be any tears..

_For now._

I froze.

Closing my eyes tightly now, I shook my head slowly.

Block them out. Block them out!

_Ha, I dare you too. Good luck with that one._

Bastard.

_Ooo, bad words. What? Do you want someone to come along and punish you again?!_

Jade green eyes widened, arms almost instantly wrapping around their frame again.

Snapping out of his mental argument with himself, he stared at the woman infront of her again.

"I'm afraid to say your time is up.. I'll be seeing you this time next week though."

I blinked..

What?

Time is up..

When isn't it?

_See, not even your fucking councilor gives a fuck about you!_

No.. Matty cares, Shannon cares, Greg cares, my daddy cares..

_Ha! Matty would fuck you then run if he had the chance.. Shannon and Greg? They have nothing better to do than go and suck up to Matt.. And your dad? Well, he created you, so he's pretty much stuck with you._

"THAT'S A LIE!" I suddenly screamed out loud, causing the woman to jump.

A sheepish smile appeared on my lips before running my fingers back through my faded pink, purple and blue hair.

"Your brother is waiting for you.." She finally said, nodding towards the closed door.

No..

I couldn't go back to them.

I couldn't let them see me like this.

I just couldn't live with them with these voices..

The looks.

The quiet whispers.

No..

"Can I use the window.. please?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jeffrey.."

Not even the word 'think' got out of her mouth before the window was unlocked and the Hardy jumped out of it, running as fast as his legs could carry him away from it all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N;; Yeah, I'm sorry its short.. I'm trying to find my Muse again.

& Reviews are gold, just to hint slightly? ^__^

* * *

"Just keep walking Jeff.. Your fine.. Your fine.."

Quiet murmurs were the only thing that could be heard as Jeff Nero Hardy walked through the alleyways, well, except for the random fast cars that rushed past from not that far away.

Jade green eyes looked around with caution shining in them, mixed with a faint hint of fear and terror.

"Your fine Jeff.."

I continued to whisper to myself.

Maybe if I said it enough.. I'd actually start to believe it.

The sun was starting to set now, the colours filling the sky were amazing..

I'd never been able to look at them like this, with traveling an' everything..

The light pink with the yellows..

The orange slowly blending itself in with what was remaining of the normal blue sky.

It was simply beautiful.

Breathtaking, amazing..

Simply..

**Perfect.**

Now, why couldn't I ever be as perfect as that? As pretty looking and always making people turn to look again..

Yeah, like I of all people could ever make someone do that.

They would have to be at least half blind. Then again, I doubt even someone like that would look.

I'm just ugly like that.

Shrugging the current thoughts from my mind, I looked around again, a low sigh escaped my lips.

Maybe running away like that wasn't the best idea I've ever had..

But, at that moment.. It seemed like the smartest thing to do.

I couldn't face the shame in Matt's eyes.. The hurt in those dark brown orbs.

It killed me.

I was the course of all that.

Me.

I can't go back there..

Not yet, not with these voices.

Not like this..

I'm just.. _pathetic._

Pathetic, worthless and a slut..

Well, that was what I've always been told, so it must be right..

..Right?

Shaking my head, I continued to walk, slowly reaching the end of the alleyways where I heard _it_.

The high pitched scream of a teenage girl ran through the streets, causing shivers to go up my spine.

It was quickly followed by a loud yell and the sound of heels running against the hard floor..

What the fuck was going on?

I looked around with my eyes, quickly heading towards the sound of the running...

Only to be stopped by the sound of another scream, then deadly silence.

It echoed through my ears, burning them in the process.

I could feel my breathing getting quicker by the moment..

Why the hell was I getting like this?! It could have simply been some drunken chick who thought it was someone she didn't know, but she was wrong..

Yeah, just keep lying to yourself Jeffy.. Maybe one day your thoughts will be right.

"STOP IT!"

..Did I just scream at myself? Yes.. Yes I did.

Smooth move Jeff, just when you don't want anyone to find you.

Fucking genius my friend!

Looking around with wide, pretty much petrified jade green eyes, I slowly started to back upwards.

I could feel my breathing become quicker, my lungs needing more oxygen to make them function properly.

Taking a step back, a loud shriek echoed throughout the alleys as I went back into something hard.

Spinning on my heel, my eyes widened once again - if that was even possible -.

Someone grabbed my hands, forcing them behind my back and pushing me over as they wrapped them up in something.

No.. no...

Please let it be a dream..

"Put him in the back with the others."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N;; Okay, so I maybe took the story in a totally different direction from what I'd plan.. Is that bad? -insert innocence.-

& Reviews are gold, just to hint slightly? ^__^

* * *

The colours continued to swirl around me, all mixing together one by one. The greens, the pinks, the blues, white, black, yellow, orange, red, blue, violet, indigo.. All the colours of the rainbow. They all mixed together one by one, creating a big blur of colours. It was weird, crazy.. It was making me feel ill though. What the hell was going on? All I could see was the colours. The colours, they shone into my eyes like stars. It hurt.. Why was it hurting this bad? Why was there only colours? Why?!

My eyes snapped open and I felt myself being lifted up off the ground slowly. There was nothing but white around me now.. It was freaky. I tried to get to the ground, a yell of suprise leaving my lips to see that I was floating above the ground. My arms flung around instantly, madly. I needed to grab something.. Anything.. There had to be somthing! Anything! But, there wasn't... There was nothing. Nothing but the blinding whiteness as I continued to float higher and higher into the air. It didn't seem to stop either. Why wouldn't it stop?! Why hadn't I gone into a wall by now? I tried to scream.. Tried being the main word. I'd lost my voice.

My hands cupped my mouth instantly, bright jade eyes wide in alarm as I tried to say words.. Where had my voice gone? I closed my eyes and dug my fingertips into my hair, tugging at the roots almost violently. I arched my back, tilted my head back and let out a high pitched scream that could cause eardrums to burst.. Only, that didn't happen. I was just moving around like a fish out of water with nothing surrounding me but silence. How could this be? My throat stung and I screamed. I'd done it! I tugged my hair again but harder, cringing at the sudden pain that shot through my skull. I was panicked to an extreme rate.. This had never happened before. The last thing I could remember was seeing his eyes and being threw into the back of a truck with a bunch of other people. Their faces had been blurred and his shriek of a laugh had burned into my ears.

It was him? No, it couldn't have been. He was suppose to be in Canada, or with the WWE. What would he of all people be doing in North Carolina? No, it wasn't him.. I must have been seeing things.. It wasn't him, it just couldn't have been.

I stayed in the same position for a moment, just laying there in the air. And as soon as I opened my eyes, the gravity kicked in, sending me down to the floor at a speed that picked up quicker and quicker my the moment. I tried to scream, beg, plead for help. But I couldn't make a sound. And before I knew it, I was drowning, falling deeper into the water as a wieght clung onto my ankles, pulling me down further and further through the clear blue water. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were screaming for air.. My vision was going black.. I couldn't escape the water..

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I gasped lowly before falling into a fit of coughing and spluttering. Water blocked up my nose, stung my throat and blurred over the vision in my eyes. It was all a dream. I coughed one last time before hunching over as I felt myself pulled myself back against something.. It was all just a dream - thank god.. The sound of loud laughter suddenly teared me from my thoughts, snapping my eyes again open again. It burned my ears again.. It was the same laugh I'd heard before I'd been.. No.. It couldn't have been.

"Miss me there Jeffy?"

A voice purred, before a blinding light hit my eyes. I hissed, quickly snapping my head to the side and closing my eyes tightly. It only caused him to laugh harder.

"Shut up.."

I croaked, causing him to silence. It was quickly replaced by a low growl. I tensed up - oh god, no.. I hadn't just done that, I hadn't just pissed him off. Had I? I was tied up.. That wasn't a good idea. Stupid Jeff! Stupid idea!

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Finally stepping infront of him into the light, his eyes blazed almost madly. I gulped before letting out a groan as my suddenly snapped left. It stung madly.. He'd slapt me. He just slapped me. Feeling the back of my head being grabbed, I hissed lowly as it was forced back foreward and upwards slightly. I squinted, watching his blonde hair cover parts of his face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Shoving me back now, I struggled to stay on balance, hissing loudly in pain as I fell backwards onto the floor. I groaned again loudly, closing my eyes. He lent down and crushed his lips against mine, causing me to shriek loudly.

"Got it?"

Smirking widely, he traced his tongue over his top lip before flicking the light off and dissapearing out of the room, leaving me to lay on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get up."

..Silence..

He sighed, clearly becoming more frustrated by every passing second. He just simply watched the Rainbow Haired Warrior with unamused eyes, his jaw tense and eyes narrowed. How could Jeff just ignore him?! No, how could he even dare to was more of the question. He had him trapped in here and he'd managed to fall asleep? Unless.. He hissed darkly, turning on his heels to look over at the other man with alot shorter hair then both himself and Jeff.

"You didn't touch him, did you?!" He suddenly growled.

The other blonde looked up from his phone, a blank expression taking ahold of his features as he looked over. His eyes drifted over at Jeff, a wide smirk appearing onto his lips. He paused, not listening as he was being yelled at for a sudden answer. The blonde traced his tongue over his top lip slowly, purring lowly below his breathe. He returned his attention back to the left.

"I may have put something in his drink.. What are you going to do about it?"

That got his attention, loud and clear. It was a threat to him, treating himself higher than what he actually was. The kidnapper of the younger Hardy snarled before flying at the blonde, grabbing his throat in a tight grip and squeezing it, eyes blazing madly. He snarled, leaning down and digging his teeth into the blonde's shoulder, causing him to tense up madly in an attempt now to yell out in pain and yet pleasure.

"Touch him again.. And I will kill you."

The pair's thoughts were suddenly pulled away from eachothers death glares by the sudden sound of a loud bang followed by a low yelp of pain. The pair turned to find Jeff laying on the floor on his right side, eyes closed tightly as tears hung from the ends of his eyelashes. It seemed the Hardy had tried to escape while the two blondes had been wrestling eachother - but failed miserably when he'd found out he'd been tied to the chair. Sneaky bastard.

"Thought you could escape huh?!" The taller blonde suddenly yelled loudly, teeth grinding together as he released his grip around the other one's neck.

A small sigh of relief escaped out through the blonde that was now hidden in the shadows, now watching cautiously as the other bent over Jeff with wide, demented eyes. The kind you expected to see when he was about to use his finisher.. But, much, much worse. It was terrifying to the average person. He honestly looked like he'd gone insane. It was creepy.. Yet, intoxicating. And the way that Jeff had began to whimper in almost need caused him to shudder. Wait.. Why the fuck was he thinking like this? Okay, he needed to stop before the Canadian actually did kill him.

"Think you were going to escape now Jeffrey, did you really think you could get away like that so easily?!"

He was screaming now, dragging his fingers back through his blonde hair as a crazed look continued to build up in his eyes. He hissed, pulling Jeff's head up sharply and crushing his lips against the weaker man's own pair. Tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth in an almost violent way, the blonde ignored how Jeff groaned in pain, his eyes closing tightly.

"You see.. You shall never get out of here little Jeffrey.."

The Canadian paused, tilting his head to the side as he released Jeff, causing him to crash down onto the floor once again. A loud shriek of laughter left his lips. The only other two people in the room cringed as their ears suddenly rung sharply.

"Well.. not alive anyway.."

The finish of the sentence caused Jeff to instantly stiffen up in terror, light green eyes flying open out of pure fear. Oh god.. He wouldn't kill him, would he? No, he wouldn't.. He couldn't! Jeff whimpered lowly, shaking his head as he felt the tears flood up into his eyes. He stayed on the floor, his forehead against the freezing cold concrete. He could feel the tears slowly start to leak out of his eyelids against his determination to stop them.. No, he couldn't cry, he couldn't cry..

"I'm sorry.."

He finally whispered, causing both of the blondes to look at him. One with a look of slight suprise, the other with a look of pure glee. The now excited superstar slowly pulled Jeff up onto his feet - well, the chairs onto their legs to bring Jeff up right. He cupped Jeff's face with the palm of his hands, giggling lowly.

"Sorry, who?"

He husked, nuzzling his face into the terrified Hardy's neck.

"I'm sorry.."

Jeff repeated himself again, almost instantly choking as a hand was wrapped around his throat tightly. An almost death grip. He struggled, gasping for air as the crazed look entered the kidnappers eyes again. He hissed, biting at Jeff's shoulder roughly, smirking as the Hardy bled.

"Say my fucking name, now!"

Pulling away, the Canadian pressed his thumb down onto the Enigma's, pretty, pretty throat.

"I'm sorry, Adam!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Canadian sighed to himself as he watched Adam with his eyes, running his fingertips back through his short blonde locks as the other Superstar continued twitch almost uncontrollably. It was started to annoy him, but at the same time, continued to creep him out beyond the current words that flooded his thought chain. He hadn't seen Adam act like this before, it was weird, different.. Almost scary really. Why he'd taken such a dangerous attraction to the younger Hardy no one really knew, but then again.. After Amy, the blonde had been running off the rails when it came to the people he wanted. All he seemed to have was vengeance in the mind towards the older Hardy.. Maybe that was why he'd decided to kidnap Jeff? No, they'd been over this before.

Adam wanted Jeff to be his Bitch. And when it came down to everything..

What Adam wanted.. _Adam got._

The thought caused the Canadian to cringe, shuddering out of clear and actual fear towards what the current thoughts that Adam could be thinking towards Jeff.. What he could want with the Hardy, want to do with the younger Hardy. Why of all people that he could have had, why Jeff? He had practically all the divas flinging themselves at him - mainly Michelle McCool, but she was a whore towards most of the locker room, so that wasn't anything shocking to either of the pair.

He could have had John Morrison, polished him up, glittered his abs and made him his own personal glitter trophy. A pretty face with rock hard abs? That's just.. perfection, really. John Cena.. Sure, there was alot of tension and anger that constantly hung in the air whenever one of the pair talked about the other, or if they were ever near eachother. But hell, the sex would be incredible, wouldn't it be?

Soo many names.. Miz, Ryder, DiBiase, Rhodes, Orton, Dave, hell, even that new RAW Superstar, Yoshi something. Sure, he didn't really speak a word of English, but that wouldn't have bothered Adam, he would have probably found it even more frilling to not have a clue what Yoshi was saying besides the screams of pleasure. Well, at least he gathered Yoshi would do that, or with Adam in this state, he'd regret it. Wait, why the hell was he thinking about Yoshi Tashu and 'Edge' having sex?! Okay, that wasn't weird at all..

"I'm bored."

The sudden sound of Adam's childish complaints pulled the multi-time champion from out of his thoughts, blinking afew times as he turned towards the other blonde. He stared at him, eyes and features blank considering the fact he had absolutely no idea what Edge had just said.

"I. AM. BORED." Adam hissed again with a darkening expression, not at all amused by the fact his former tag team partner hadn't been listening to him.

The blonde's lips formed into a small 'o' before arching his eyebrows upwards as Adam giggled. With that, the taller man shot up and giggled again but louder as an almost hyperactive grin appeared on his lips. His eyes widened - watching Adam practically skip in the direction of the basement door. Oh god.. What the hell was he going to do this time?

"Uhh, where are you going?"

Adam almost skidded as he came to a sudden halt, turning to look at the blonde over his shoulder, smiling in an almost 'innocent' fashion. But of course, he didn't fool the other one with that, at least he didn't think he did. He'd kidnapped Jeff and had these thoughts in plan, of course he wasn't innocent! The simply thought caused him to shriek out a sudden loud fit of laughter, wiping his eyes as he finally calmed after afew minutes.

"To see my rainbow."

The way that he said that made the blonde think he meant a whole lot more than he was giving away. He'd just have to find out, and then stop him from scaring the 'rainbow' more than the pair had planned to at the beginning of this all. Standing up, the blonde was taken back by the sudden deadly glare he'd received. Adam hissed darkly, marching over and shoving the smaller man over with ease. His eyes burned madly with fire, staring down at him with tightened fists.

"You come into that basement.. I'll kill you."

The words took him by surprise, trailing his fingertips back through his short hair.

"But, Adam.."

"_I'll Kill You_."

The malice clear in Adam's voice was clear, yet his voice was calm. Something not to be messed with, made a fool with, or it would keep it's promise and beat you down until your last breathe escaped. It caused him to cringe, nodding his head up and down.

Grinning in success, Adam didn't waste any time to turn around and skip towards the basement again, opening the door and leaving it wide after as he sung the tune to a 'Gunners song. It caused the shorter Canadian to sigh, putting his head into his hands and closing his eyes. This could turn out to be interesting.. And by interesting, bad.. Very, very bad. He could just feel it in his blood, bubbling, boiling.. The blonde cringed, closing his eyes tighter than they already were.

And unfortantly, his worse fears were slowly being brought to life by the sudden sound of a loud bang, a shriek of alarm and water being chucked against naked skin. He winced, looking over at the door which only showed the downward going stairs. He pursed his lips out, resisting the sudden, large urge to bite on it until it bled.

"Hold still, bitch!"

He buried his head into his hand again, closing his eyes again tightly before digging his fingertips back through his short hair. He shook the next shriek that bounced off the walls, echoing through his ears like a alarm bell. He hissed lowly, trying to block out the noise of Adam's sudden loud grunts followed by another loud shriek of pain. A slap to the face, a quiet sob and another loud grunt coming from Adam.

"Stop it! Stop it! Chris, help me!"

Jeff's screams were desperate, causing Chris to finally open his eyes and hold back the urge to go into the basement.

"Chris, help me!"

The sound of a flesh pounded scream was choked back, followed by another loud, almost bragging groan from the taller Canadian. Chris shoved his fingertips into his ears, shaking his head as Jeff's screams of his name rung in his mind madly. He couldn't take it anymore.. Jericho stood up and grabbed his jacket, storming out and slamming the door without a final word. The sound of Jeff's screams continued to haunt him as he drove away from the deserted House.


End file.
